


Midnight Panic

by harvestleaves



Series: Family Moments [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Asthma, Kid Fic, M/M, Surprisingly calm Carlos, TK is a clearly a mother hen, Worried dad TK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: Future fic where TK and Carlos have to take their daughter Isabella to the hospital when she has her first asthma attack.Tumblr prompt: “You look exhausted" for the Tarlos prompts, please :)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Family Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670317
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	Midnight Panic

Carlos was fast asleep with TK in his arms when the sound of their door squeaking open woke him from his light sleep. He was so used to being woken up by the smallest of noises that he was able to quickly pull back from TK to turn to where he knew Isabella was next to the bed. Whatever sleep was still in his body left immediately, however, when he heard the familiar sound of wheezing, wheezing that Carlos knew for a fact wasn’t coming from his husband, who was usually the culprit. His eyes shot open at the sound, and he leaned over to click on the lamp next to his bed to assess his daughter.

“Bella? Honey, you feelin’ okay?” Carlos asked, his voice raspy as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up.

Isabella shook her head, her green eyes, identical to TK’s, were wide with panic as her shoulders heaved with every breath.

“P-papa, I c-can’t br-breathe,” she gasped with a whimper as she made grabby hands towards Carlos.

“Okay, honey, I think you might be having an asthma attack like daddy sometimes has. I’m gonna wake up daddy, and we’re gonna take a drive down to the hospital,” Carlos cooed gently as he scooped Bella into his arms before reaching over to shake his husband awake. He knew, through his experience with TK, that panicking was the last thing he should do, and plus, Bella was scared enough for all of them.

“Huh? What’s going on, babe? Is Bella okay?” TK asked as he jolted awake before rolling over to look at his husband and daughter, wincing a little at the brightness of the lights.

“We need to go to the ER, I think Bella’s having her first asthma attack.”

Those words had TK practically throwing himself out of bed to tug a shirt and his shoes on before he grabbed his keys and phone.

“Do you want me to hold her while you get dressed?” TK asked, unable to hide his slight panic as he took the small girl into his arms, wondering if this is how his dad felt when he had his first attack.

“TK, breathe. You and I both know she’s gonna be just fine once we get to the hospital, and she gets a breathing treatment. I’m gonna grab her stuffed unicorn, and then I’ll meet the two of you down at the car. Just keep breathing princess, you’re doing great,” Carlos praised Bella with a kiss to her forehead before he went to grab the stuffed animal, hoping it would help calm her.

Meeting TK down at the car, he smiled when he saw his husband sitting in the back next to Bella’s car seat, whispering soothingly to her.

“You’re gonna be just fine, baby girl. Luckily, your papa and I have been through this before with me. Probably more than he’d like to admit. Definitely more than I’d like to admit,” TK admitted, blinking back a few tears of his own as he wiped one from Bella’s cheek.

Carlos smiled at the scene before he cleared his throat and held the stuffed animal out to TK.

“I got Mr. Sparkles. You stay back here with her, she seems a little calmer with you. I’ll drive.”

Once TK nodded, Carlos slid into the front seat and buckled up before making the quick drive to the hospital. He kept glancing through the rearview mirror at Bella and TK, relieved to see that Bella didn’t seem to be panicking as much as earlier, though her wheezing was still worrisome.

Once he’d pulled into a spot in the ER’s parking lot, Carlos went to get Bella out of her car seat and frowned a little when she reached for TK instead, latching on tightly to him as she continued to struggle for breath.

“Hey, don’t take it personally,” TK smiled wryly at Carlos before he pressed a kiss to Bella’s hair as the five-year-old hugged her stuffed unicorn tightly. She was trying to match her breathing to TK’s, something she’d seen TK do with Carlos a few times whenever he had attacks.

“That’s it, just copy my breathing,” TK cooed as they made their way into the ER and were quickly brought back to a room.

Bella refused to sit on the bed by herself, however, and instead would only take the nebulizer once she was allowed to stay in TK’s arms.

“She is such a daddies girl,” Carlos laughed as he watched Bella take the treatment, the mask fogging up with each breath as her breathing finally started to regulate.

“I guess so. She’s just as much attached to you, though,” TK blushed as he rubbed over Bella’s back, his heartrate finally slowing as her breathing evened out.

“I now know how my dad felt when I had my first attack. That was the scariest thing that I have ever witnessed as a parent. Even though I knew what to do, I felt so helpless. Because all my knowledge in the world on this is useless when we don’t have the tools to help her,” TK frowned before yawning as he hugged Bella close to his chest.

“Ty, **you look exhausted.** I know you’ve got a shift in the morning, why don’t you close your eyes and get some sleep. Maybe you should call your dad, or even Judd and call off tomorrow. They’d both understand. Family comes first, and this is gonna be a huge learning curve for Bella, she’s gonna want you here,” Carlos reasoned as he squeezed TK’s hand, knowing his husband would want to stay with their daughter.

“Daddy? No work tomorrow,” Bella whimpered at the mention of her name before she pressed close to TK with a pout.

“Okay, princess. Daddy will call Grandpa and Uncle Judd in a little bit. Now, try and get some rest. We’re gonna be here for a while,” TK whispered with another kiss to Bella’s hair, glad she was breathing better, and finally resting, safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
